Attachment Major Competition
by LaviIkuto
Summary: Stiles discovers Derek being cheating and now four new faces in Beacon Hills will make the most incredible impact on the pack and why are they interest in Stiles more they should.
1. Ch1:Cheater

Attachment Major Competition

Summary:

Stiles discovers that Derek have cheated on him with his teacher. He doesn't say anything or do anything, but a few days later he breaks the relationship with him. Derek doesn't know why Stiles broke him off but sooner or later discover there's a major competition heading his way. Four new faces in Beacon Hills are targeting Stiles to bring payback to our two timing Alpha one that may cause him his own pack trust.

Ch1: Cheater

Stiles was very happy since Derek wasn't in danger after their attack to the Alpha pack. He and Derek were dating a couple of weeks before this whole Alpha pack shit went down. He was going to see Derek and bring him something to eat. When he got to Derek's loft he heard noises. Grunting, moaning and Derek's name he felt his heartbeat go faster. He got closer the noises went louder. One he could see, his heart broke in to a million pieces. There he saw Derek in the arms of another he didn't know who but it wasn't him. He went back running not caring where to go. He went to the only place he felt secure after all this time he went to the old Hale burn house. Once there he thru himself in the old couch they left there and started to cry, hard and loud. He didn't care anymore for a user like Derek all those tears of pain and heartache they were breaking free of all the pain he was holding since his mother's death. All the hope he was going to give to Derek all the good and bad memories they share all for nothing. Stiles dint realize the sun went down the moon was rising and he left his somewhat sanctuary. All his tears dried up leaving his soul unattached of what tomorrow was going to bring.

After his little misadventure Stiles went to his room took a long hot bath and was ready to sleep. But before he went to bed he heard his you got mail in his laptop. There was an incoming message from and an old acquaintance from his childhood. It read:

**LIONHEART101**

**STILES ME AND THE GUYS ARE COMING TO VISIT AND MAY BE TO STAY AT BEACON HILLS HOPE TO SEE YOU IN A COUPLE OF DAYS.**

**LOVE YOUR FAVORITE LITTLE DEMON.**

**AL.**

Stiles smile for the first time in this terrible after noon. He knew who were coming to town and there is not a darn thing he is going to do to stop it from coming, not this time. If the wolves of Beacon Hills thought that the Alpha pack meant trouble what it is coming next it meant they are going straight to hell.

TBC…


	2. Ch2: Incoming visitors

Ch2: Incoming visitors

It has been a week since Stiles saw Derek. Derek tell the pack there was going to be a meeting but he wasn't going since his unknown visitors were coming that day. It was Saturday in the morning nearing lunch time and he got everything ready for their guest. He called Scott telling him he couldn't make it and tell him what is going down after he's finished his shit. He got to the airport there with a big sign that read LIONHEART101. Then 5 minutes later 4 gorgeous young men found him. The first one had an incredible red hair like blood-red, red hair it was short and all over the place. He was wearing a black opened jacket his shirt was white with the word power house in red. Tight jeans and red and black Nikes, he was taller than Stiles by a few inches. In his hands they were a pair of drumsticks. The second guy was and albino his white almost silver hair was tied in a ponytail hairstyle and a blue bandana, he was wearing a thing blue sky shirt some rip off jeans, a pair of green sneakers. On his back was a guitar case. The third was a gold blond his locks reminded him of Isaac but his locks weren't all curly. He was wearing a green shirt a white hoody in the back said "Back off bitch in black letters". Stiles laugh at that. His pants were dark blue and his shoes were white apparently customize because it said demon in blue letters with red-orange flames around it. And the last of the guys was a little taller than Stiles by two inches his hair was black as coal he was wearing his leather jacket. His blue shirt under it, his tight jeans and his unmistaken leather boots covering and showing all the built up body this specimen was really made of. The four of them were sexy, mouth drooling sex gods in their own way.

"How you been doing little brother?" said the leader of the bunch followed by a bone crushing hug.

"It is a right Leo, how were you bro?" Leo look at Stiles with wonder and anticipation. He introduce his band/friends. The redhead was called Alex for his friends Al. The albino Night, the blond boy Drew and him left Leonardo Stilinski. They left the airport and talk about this few last years. Leo said he was sorry for leaving a few years after Stiles was born. Leo left to be his grandparents at the age of 8 after Stiles 4th birthday. Leo miss his mother's death but they kept contact all of those years. Sending letters, calling now and then email etc. Leo told Stiles about his band and that he was accepted to NYU. Got a scholarship and he was starting soon but he and his friends decided that they needed a little break and since it has been an eternity seeing his family well they took the first airplane to Beacon Hills and now they were here. Leo also told Stiles that they were not human Leo was an element tamer but called himself a tamer, Drew was a demon, Alex wizard and Night was a Dhampire or Dhampir half vampire half human. Stiles told them about the werewolves and the crazy shit is going down in their home he also told them about what Derek did to him. Leo wasn't very happy of the betrayal but he told Stiles if he wanted to give him a little payback and his friends we'll gladly help. He almost forgot that Leo can be a very vengeful person. He remember all the pranks they did before he left. Accepting the help they reach the Stilinski residence. Leo said hi to his dad and for the first time in his life Stiles was happy that the table was full of people he can trust, respect and loved. He forgot about the wolves and his responsibilities and just had a good time with his dad, brother and his friends. After dinner the sheriff left and the boys were ready to go out. But first Leo told Stiles to call Derek and then the pack. Once he called Derek he pick up the call, they listen.

"Derek? Are you there?"

"Yes Stiles I am here. Where are you? Why are you not here? We are waiting for you."

"Listen I need to tell you something, I know this can't wait."

Hearing the almost breaking sound of Stiles voice Derek got this uneasy feeling.

"Stiles what is it? It is something wrong? "

"Derek I am breaking up with you" After that the line went dead.

Derek was confuse he didn't know why Stiles wanted to break up with him the pack received a message from Stiles a second later and when they did Scott punch straight to the jaw of Derek's face. One minute Derek's was surrounded by his pack the girls look at him with disgust the boys more Scott, Jackson and Isaac wanted him dead Danny and Boyd were trying to control Jackson and Isaac while Allison was trying to calm Scott. Cora, Derek's sister looked at him with hatred and disappointment and Peter was piss off. Before the left the girls slap him leaving a red mark but this one was going to last because they were made by wolfsbane and Erica and Cora took a swing at him before they left. Derek ask why they were attacking him and it was Lydia the one who answered.

"Because you son of a bitch you broke the most important member of this stupid pack and since he broke things off with you. We are leaving congratulations Derek Hale you killed your pack again. I hope you go straight to hell for this one."

Derek was shocked how Stiles knew about that. He saw his sister with a bag in her back.

"And where the hell do you think you're going Cora?" Derek asked his sister. Which she answered with the cruelest answer he ever listen.

"Anywhere but at the house of a liar, cheater and murder because there no hope for you. After of what you did to him I prefer being captive of the Alpha pack. I thought you change Derek now I know I was wrong you are going to the same shit Kate put you through and this time we are not going to help you no matter what."

"No you're not leaving me you are a minor if you forget."

"No she didn't forget she can stay with me if Peter is ok with it." Lydia said looking at the older Hale in which he said yes. Because even though Derek is her brother Peter can have custody of Cora and since Isaac is staying with Scott everyone agreed they will be by Stiles side from now. They left Derek to himself, leaving him alone like he always wanted.

Two hours later Stiles home was invaded by his friends and Peter. He was surprise to see him there but he accepted Peter for being who he was even if it still creep him up a little. The pack brought sacks and snacks. Peter left the pack of teenagers and told them to call him if they needed something. All the boys and girls were having the biggest sleepover ever in them lives. They meet Stiles brother and his friends and since school wasn't starting they were planning to do things so that Stiles can be not completely happy, but happy.

TBC…


	3. Ch3:Party on

Ch3: Party on

The next morning Stiles and Leo made a five course breakfast that it had everything. Eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, muffins, milk, etc. Everything to satisfy a bunch of growing teenagers but besides everything else they were happy to enjoy it with the people who care for Stiles. The wolves were very happy of the enormous feast they consume. After they eat Leo told the wolves if they were interested in training with them. At the same time it was the perfect opportunity to tech Stiles, Lydia and Danny a few tricks of alchemy because being a tamer was basically that, an alchemist. It was 10 am and they had a pair of good running shoes even Lydia went for it. They took a safe route around the town. Even if they were running with wolves Leo showed that he was the fastest of them all. Stiles was proud of his big bro. He was smart, cunning, devious and caring. The perfect leader and Alpha for the wolves they didn't question neither his orders nor they fought for being the leader after they left Derek it was like the natural thing to do. Follow his authority and everything was going to be fine. After an hour and half they rested they felt refresh full of energy and pleasant. They never felt like that even knowing the alpha pack was there in their town probably watching. Stiles was all morning receiving a lot of text from Derek but he didn't bother to read or answer them. He was more focus in the pack and his brother to pay attention to Sourwolf needs. At lunch time they went to a dinner they book a big booth for all of them. They eat, swap stories and had a great time like the night before. Then Leo said:

"So it has been like what a year since you became werewolves huh?"

"Yeah it has been crazy." Isaac answered. Then Al nudges a little to Leo and Night took the opportunity to say.

"Will you pups like to hear us play? We were planning to play in a club tonight and we will like to invite you if that's ok. You not even need an ID to get in"

"Really that would be awesome" Stile said with excitement.

That's what they needed this couple of days to be teenagers for once, for fuck sakes they were too young to go against the supernatural all the time. And thinking about the other stuff that has been haunting him since he woke up is not helping the situation. They all agreed that at 8pm will go the club was on the next town over. The place is called Exotic mix. Leo and the guys went ahead since they needed to get ready, etc. Once they got there the bouncer looked at Stiles and his friends and gives him VIP passes. They put them on and got in, the club was bigger than they though lights and the sound of the music were the perfect mix. On the dance floor everybody were like stuck with glue. Grinning or maybe even humping each other. But whatever the music was loud everyone was having a good time the pack separate from each other some of them went to the dance floor other to the bar and the other out of sight. When to clock hit 9 the music started to end the people were groaning other asking why the music stops there was a stage and a single light point at a good-looking man.

"Ok, ladies and assholes welcome to Exotic mix it 9 pm and we are starting the musical mix. So this is what is going to happen we have a guest tonight that is going to play for us and if you like them they can stay or go. Now this group is not from here but one of the members we know him very well he started to play a few years ago to try his luck in one of the most prestigious universities around the country. And his back to give you a little taste of what and his band are made of."

The lights went dark and on the stage Leo and his band were suit up looking like something out of a paint they wore a little of make up like tattoos on their sides. Their clothes look like a mix of Goth and punk but more punk than Goths. After a couple of song some of the crowd cried others they dance to the music and then for the last song Leo had a violin on his hand he started to play the song was peaceful, breathtaking the other band members their instruments going in sync with the notes of the violin. It was something they never have heard the wolves had this urge to howl at the sound they brought and without thinking they did. The humans dint notice they thought it was part of the show so wend they finish everyone in the club clapped and cheered for their performance. They were men and women crying like real tears pouring out of their eyes. Stiles was crying too he didn't even notice and wend the pack reach him they had tears in their eyes too when they look at the stage again the performers were crying too.

That performance has made everyone let go fears, worries, heartaches everything that can be negative left thru those tears and music. When the night ended the pack went home and Stiles and the rest went to the Stilinski home. Before then went to bed Leo told Stiles that tomorrow they were going to spend some big bro little bro bonding. Stiles accepted and went to bed. A few minutes later Leo's group and Leo went to investigate what the hell is really going on in Beacon Hills in the process they are going to avenge Stiles.

TBC...

* * *

Songs used

1. As one By Abingdon Boys School

2. Breath by B2ST

3. Bang Bang, Set you Free, I'm Not The One R.I.P and I Know How To Say by 3oh3

Count Justin Timberlake

5. Break and Six feelings by Bleach Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

6. Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candior/Redder than the Rose, Whiter than the Lily By Bleach Renji Abarai

Lasts personal favorite Cristofori's Dream and Tsukiyo No Marionetto

Leave Comments also check the songs ^-^


	4. Ch4: Get to know your enemy

Ch4: Get to know your enemy

Monday roll up the next the morning the pups went to school and the boys stated to do research on the Alpha pack and Derek. Once they finished they went to seek them up. They knew the Alpha twins were in the school the others at Deaton. They went in their silver Hummer H3. They suit up they had anything that can protect themselves because even with their powers they didn't want to draw any attention. They reach the veterinarian's clinic, once inside they saw the demon alpha with Kali.

"Well, well, well look what the bitch drag in" Leo greet. "It has been a while has in it Deucalion? Last time you almost lose your sight but now I am glad I didn't. And if memory serves I told you not to meddler in my business right...Pup?"

Kali was in an attack position but stop at Deucalion signal he knew that scent that presence he knew too well to get comfortable even if they were in Deaton's place. Taking a deep breath he answered

"Yes it has. So what are you doing in Beacon Hills? Leonardo?"

"You know why I am here pooch. Besides I never imagine you a strong Alpha wasting his time in this crummy town wasting time in a broken Alpha."

The demon alpha was surprise at the tamer said. They shared a little history in the past and it didn't end well. The man before him meant trouble. He knowing about Derek and his pack wasn't a good sign. If he knew what it happening it meant something big happen for him to come at the same time as him. Never the less he is not going to ruin his plans, he only need to know why Leo was here and not get involve.

"Listen Deucalion I want you out of town for a few days. And leave the twins in my care if you know what is good for you."

Kali interfered and said

"Why the hell should we listen to you? You are only human a weakling."

"Listen you werebitch I have more power than you and your blind leader over there owes me a few. So until I am done you and Kujo get out of MY territory. Ok? Because if you don't you will meet the same faith your leaders mate went thru and really don't want to stain my hands with a bitch's blood you hear"

The wolves and the two humans were scared of the threat Leo gave them it was a warning before a war. Like the Latinos say "En Guerra avisada no muere gente." After they left they went to the see Chris Argent. They knew their history with the Hales and the town about their abilities, weakness and everything they needed to take them out if it necessary and since they are only two things were going to be easier. They talk exchanged some information as the same with Deucalion went to him only difference was they wouldn't mind his and daughter's help. It was nearing lunch time they got ready to go see the pups. They bought some food and made a few picnic baskets. They called Scott telling him to call Derek. He did, they reach the school and once they took the first step many students were looking at them like they were super models or celebrities. They enter the lunch room and every one was silent he saw the pack and walk towards them. Then Leo did the most embarrass thing to Stiles. He grabs his arm pulled to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Stiles was red and pushing him but Leo didn't let him instead he gave him a hug. They heard grabs some took pictures or filming and outside of the school Derek saw everything because Leo saw him standing like the creeper he is with the broken look. He didn't care for his wellbeing he cared for his little bro and that is it.

They went in the school field and had a big picnic they even invited Peter and it was rare. They even invited the Alpha twins Leo said that since Stiles save the life of one of them they were invited. The image was horrible to him Leo had an arm around Stiles they were laugh and the twins felt accepted. It was like they forgot they were the enemy that they were evil. The sounds they made were unreal they were talking about everything that didn't involve the so call war. They were enjoying the sunny lunch and pains Derek not being part of that. His wolf was howling with so much pain seeing his mate with another. When Derek tried to get closer he was rejected like something preventing him to get closer. There was Mountain Ash he broke but when he tried again he couldn't go thru. Night saw him and went to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked even do he knew.

"None of you business and who are you to be near my pack? You don't smell human and your friends over there? You and your buddies are trespassing my territory." Derek almost roared.

"That is obvious you stupid mutt. We are here is also not your concern but my leader is thinking of taking you pack and maybe Your mate Derek Hale. He was watching and waiting the perfect opportunity for you to screw up and now that you have we are taking over. There is nothing you can do and by the time we are finished you will wished you died in that fire"

Derek felt something in his soul when the young man told him that information. What the hell did he do to let his live go to hell so fast and hard? Oh yeah he had to cheat on Stiles with a woman that he doesn't even now only for a few days. Instead of being loyal to his mate, his soul mate and pack maybe the only one that love him for who he really is. When did he decide to listen to hear dick? Now he knows that the Alpha pack wasn't the only problem he is going to face.

TBC…


	5. Authors note

Author's note

Ok, so is not like I have many comments but for the people who are starting to read this story I am going to explain a little of what the hell is really going on. So you dont get confuse or don't get it Ok. Here is what is going on:

Chapter 1:

1. Derek cheated on Stiles with his teacher. Stiles doesn't know because he didn't go inside of Derek's loft. He just listen and then left when he saw somebody with Derek in his bed.

2. Stiles left the building and drove to the old Hales house. Inside he cried his heart out because of the betrayal. On the way home Stiles started to lose hope towards Dereks and his relationship.

3. When Stiles was preparing to go to sleep, he receive an email. This email was from an acquaintance of Stiles. After reading the email he thought maybe things can get better.

Chapter 2:

1. There's a pack meeting and Stiles doesn't show. Stiles tells Scott he is busy and can't make it.

2. Stiles goes to the airport and pick up his brother. Enter Leonardo Stilinski, his 3 to 4 years older than Stiles. His in his second or third year of college and came to visit Stiles. Leo is not alone his with three other young men.

four men came to train Stiles but he dosent know. They are an Alchemist with the title of Tamer, a demon, a wizard or warlock and a Dhampir. When Leo learns about what Derek did to his little brother he thinks a way to bring him payback. You see even do they didn't saw each other for a long time Leo is very protective towards Stiles.

4. Derek receives a call Stiles breaks up with him, seconds later the pack knows what Derek did to Stiles. They have accepted Stiles as the pack mother. So when Derek cheat on Stiles they were going to comfort him. Leaving Derek behind making him feel abandoned.

5. They spend the night in the Stilinski residence giving Stiles their support. They meet Stiles brother and sleep the night off.

Chapter 3:

1. Leo invites the pack to train with them. They eat lunch then they invited the pack to go to a club outside Beacon Hills.

2. The pack go to the club and hear Leo's band they have a great time and everyone goes home separately.

3. One at Stiles home Leo offers Stiles to train him to become a Tamer. Stiles accepts and goes to bed. Leo tells his boys to start investigating what is the real problem with Beacon Hills.

Chapter 4:

1. Since the pack and Stiles are in school Leo and his boys go around Beacon Hills to start they plan to torment Derek.

confront the leader of the Alpha pack and threaten them to leave. Deucalion is afraid of Leo because he knows his dangerous. Leo and his friends leave Deaton's place.

3. They goes see Chris Argent and asked him to be their ally. By the time is lunch Leo and the guys went to Beacon Hill High School. They acted normal but the students treat them like celebrities.

4. Stiles is surprise to see his brother there. Leo gives him a kiss to the cheek and they went to have a picnic outside the school. Derek is there and sees it all. He is torn and re get what he did to Stiles. Night a friend of Leo's tells him he is hopples to think he can have Stiles back because Leo has plans for him.

doesn't know what to do and leaves.

If you have any questions please let me know to clarify. Thanks and have a good reading I am planning to make this a 20 chapter fic or longer depends on how well this goes.


	6. Ch5: Preparing For the Mind Torture

Ch5: Preparing For the Mind Torture

After the lunch meeting Derek returned to his loft. The words that Night told him keep repeating again and again. His mind keeps reminding him that he fuck up really bad. He tells himself it was a moment of weakness but he knew better. He did the same crap movement Kate did to him. He use Stiles and for what to feel his needs. It was a fucking miracle they did have sex. They were taking things slow, because Stiles was patient Stiles knew Derek was broken, insecure and afraid to make the same mistakes he did in the past. But it was too late to take it back. Even if he could go back and stop himself he knew in the end Stiles was going to get hurt.

He hates himself because of it. When he got to his loft he ate something, took a shower and decides to take a nap. He didn't notice that he has been followed nor that someone was inside of his loft. On he felt in his bed he was out like a light. It was still early, four figures were behind him. Leo and the guys left the pups and Stiles at school and follow Derek. For a wolf he was really spacing out to not be detected. Taking this opportunity they close behind them with mounting ash, no supernatural could get in or out and a protective spell for back up.

"Are you sure you what to do this Leo? It could be dangerous."

"I know Al, but I need to do this Derek is weak and can't protect his mate. He's too broken to keep the second most important person in my life"." How I know he won't screw up and lose Stiles for real that kid is just giving space to this son of a bitch. Because that kid had to have a heart of gold and enough patience to not send him straight to hell after what he did to him."

"We understand Leo we just want to make sure".

"Ok enough of the depression train. Are you ready Leo?"

"Yeah let's get started and thanks guys. And remember if I don't comeback in three hours get me out."

They brought salt, four colored candles, a ruby and a spell book. They put the four candles on the four points of a compass. A candle for each location, a red candle on the north, blue on the south, yellow for the west and green for east. They surrounded Derek's bed with mountain ash and salt. Drew lights them up. Al started to chant a spell. Leo climb on top of Derek's chest he put the ruby on his forehead. The flames on the candles turn blue, the ruby started to glow and then Leo gave Derek a kiss on his lips. There was a white light and Leo's body vanished.

"Good luck Leo you'll need it"

And with that the Night, Al and Drew stood guard of the loft. Praying everything goes well. Because they knew Deke's was going to feel real pain after Leo's done with him.

TBC...


	7. Ch6: Facing your insecurities

Ch6: Facing your insecurities

"DEREK! DEREK!"

Someone is calling me. But who is it? I know that voice. I can't see. Everything is dark, so dark. I feel like I am falling…but from where. Where I am? Derek!

Everything is so dark not knowing where the sound is coming from Derek struggles to locket the one who is calling him. He started to notice his in the middle of the forest. Maybe around his old house, is that where he is? The scents tell him that is where he is. He hears someone but there is not much light.

"Derek, where are you?!"

The voice sounds scared, desperate. Then he sees something red running but from what. Then it hit him. That scent, that voice.

"STILES" Derek screams his mate's name almost like a roar. He goes after him. They are going to the clearing near the lake. The moon is crimson red. Then Stiles stops. He tries to get to him when he stops too. Their someone there, it has white hair a pair of ears on his head his eyes glow blue. They are 9 tails behind him. Whoever he is he doesn't look friendly. He starts to walk towards Stiles then Derek roars again like trying to tell this unknown man to back off. Stiles turns he sees Derek but then the man grab Stiles from behind one hand on his neck the other on his waist. Derek sees that Stiles is scared, the man then the man is talking.

"Do you think you are strong enough to stop me Derek? You think that just because you are a werewolf you have the ability to rescue your mate?"

Derek keeps fighting to reach Stiles but there nothing there to stop him. Then he realizes his chained from his feet. Why is he chained? The image changes, is not a man holding Stiles is Gerard. That damn old bastard.

"No wonder Kate took out your pack. You are so weak. Living your pack and mate unprotected."

In his hands a knife, getting closer to Stiles neck leaving a little cut in his place telling Derek he means business.

"Just for a pair of pretty eyes and legs, don't you Derek? Always to feed your needs, don't you? You disgusting mutt, never caring who you hurt no matter how close you get to them they always end up hurt. Don't they Derek?"

Derek can't believe what his seen. His mate in danger, his wolf howling to let him tear apart the threat from his mate, so he can be safe. What is stopping him from making his move? What is holding him back? The person changes again and his heart stops. Is the woman who destroys his family, his pack and the one person that keep reminding him what he did. Kate Argent. He feels like the time he was capture and restrained unable to move. He feels a pair of arms around his torso the pair of arms that hold him after the fight with the alpha pack. He doesn't see her face but he knows who she is. Then he hears the words from his mate that tears his heart apart making it hollow.

"Why Derek? Why? I though you love me. Didn't you day I was your mate? Didn't you say you were going to take things slow? Didn't you say you care? Say something you bastard."

Derek tried to talk but his voice was mute. Then the five words he never wanted to hear from Stiles, his mate.

"I HATE YOU DEREK HALE" "I hate you, I hate you. I hate you. I wish you were dead. I don't want to see your disgusting face again"

Derek's heart broke into a million pieces he felt numb, hollow. Then the scene turn to the worse Kate with her knife ripping Stiles throat out. He felt Stiles blood in his face. Stiles face became real pale almost white. His eyes rolled back, falling to the floor in a loud thud. His body didn't move his heartbeat went silent the moment it hit the floor. Then Derek saw red. He lunches himself towards Kate the chaise broken the woman who hold him back gone. But when he reach Kate and grab her by the neck she turned in to smoke. Gone in a blink of an eye, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who that was stop him from tearing Kate limb from limb, he saw Leo. Leo turns him completely and gives him a powerful punch in the stomach. He hit a wall, the location change. Stiles body in a bed in one side of the room, but he looked as sleep. Like sleeping beauty asleep, Leo charges and hits Derek in the head.

"Do you really think you can protect Stiles in the condition you are?" "Do you think just because you are the alpha of a pack make you stronger? Your mate doesn't trust you anymore. You though he won't know about your little sex adventure?" "You are just a pathetic excuse for an alpha, but don't worry I will take care of your mate and pack" "And next you know you will be all alone with your little bitch at your side. You are wordy of Stile you were just lucky he found you. But now he can be all mine."

Derek tried to stand up but he felt weak, defeated. Because he knew Leo was saying the truth, he lost many things wend Kate took his life apart. After that attack with the alphas that moment of weakness with Jennifer he only thought of himself, no one else. Not the safety of his pack, his mate or anyone beside of him. Reality can be a nasty thing, the only thing he has done for the past few years after the fire that killed his family was lie to himself. No matter what he did everything will or has gone to a dark path. And then he meets Stiles. That annoying kid that only cared for those he loves even they don't show it.

"If you want to Stiles to forgive you I will tell you this. You have a week's time to capture his heart again and if you fail I will come for you again." "I warn you Derek next time things will not end well for you."

Laying there in the cold floor in the warehouse were they fought the bed Stiles laid was gone and so was Leo and Stiles. In their place a white flower.

TBC….


	8. Cha7:Training Stiles

**Author announcement: So Sorry I know is been like a fucking long time since the last chapter but not to worry i have been working on them but because i have college and shit i may update for a while i will try to do it soon for now enjoy this chapter. Kay?^_^**

* * *

Chap7: Training Stiles

After Leo and the guys left Derek's loft they went separate ways. Alex said he is going to buy some supplies. Night to the library, so that left Drew and Leo, Leo went to get the second item. Drew made his way to the school Stiles and the pups were. Once he got there he was greeted with the smiles and laughs from the pack. Stiles was on front followed by Scott and Allison then Lydia, Jackson and Danny. In the back Isaac, Erica and Boyd were following their pack mom towards the parking lot. Cora was waiting for them as well. Drew went to them grab Stiles by his wrist and give him a big crushing hug. Everyone was laughing and giggling by the show of affection towards Stiles. Drew told Stiles if he mined taking him to the clearing in the woods, at first the pack give him a suspicious look but then thinking that nothing bad would happen Stiles agreed. Unaware that pair of red eyes were paying attention to the commotion, Stiles and Drew left the school grounds and head towards the woods.

They reach a clearing the sun was perfect lighting the area, the wind didn't blow hard or soft. The threes around it gave the perfect shade. It was totally insolated. There Drew showed Stiles were and what they were going to do. On the clearing Drew admires the view. It was so pure, nothing to disturb the peace the land provides. Stiles was memorize, it was a beautiful place to bring someone special or to relax. On the middle of the clearing Drew took a blanket spreading out and setting down Stiles join him the sat Indian style facing each other.

"Stiles in this place I am going to teach you a few abilities you will need in the near future. It is important for you to learn them because it will make you stronger and wiser."

Stiles nods and Drew continue.

"Leo is worried about you; he doesn't want you to get hurt again. And with this is a new way for you to release some of that anger and pain you have been holding all this time, ok"

Stiles understood that his older sibling was worried about him and if this is a new way to learn more of what he is capable then he will take it. Who knows maybe he is stronger than he thought. He has to take what he can get.

On the clearing Drew admire the view, it was so pure, nothing to disturb the peace the land proved. Then he took a blanket out, sat down and Stiles join him sitting indian style.

"Stiles this place bring me memories of my childhood..." Stiles nods, "I am going to teach you some of the ways my people taught me at your age."

He took Stiles hands and said "I want you to close your eyes. Listen to your surroundings clear your mind of everything that is not my voice. Concentrate on that, focus on your breathing, let your mind be free."

Stiles was nervous but concentrate, he felt lighter than usual, the heavy feeling in his chest started to leave. The guilt of lying to his dad to tell him the truth after a dead defining event. the anxiety he had when danger is around the corner, the betrayal he felt when he saw the one he so called love. All those trap emotions were leaving his body. Stiles didn't realize he started to cry. Deep in sorrow for all the bad things that happen since the day his mother died. Those feelings he can't never let go. The time he was spending there was agonising for the pain that was brought on.

Drew saw the pain Stiles was so he stood up and walked to him, he put his hands on his shoulders providing support and comfort. Then he was working his magic Drew was erasing all Stiles heartaches from his soul. There was a barrier around them since he notice they been followed the barrier worked like an illusion you step on foot inside and then walk to the starting point. Stiles never notice this and it was for the better they didn't need interruptions. After a few minutes, Stiles was ready for Drew's lesson.

Hours later they finished Stiles was astonished he never experience such work out even if was based on brain power, physically he was tired but refreshed. Now he understood why Leo wanted him to learn this. He still have a few blanks but he have nothing but time. The sun was setting and they pack up their stuff and left the clearing. On there way home they pick up chinese food. Once outside the Stilinski house Drew looked at Stiles and said

"Stiles before we go in you need to not tell your pack what you have learn is dangerous to people to know how stronger you are now because you still need to learn more. Ok?"

Stiles nods and got out the car. He knew that he is still new to this whole training thing and even it will be awesome to show to the pack he knows how dangerous things can get if something leaks for noe he wouldnt say a word.

TBC...


	9. Cha8: The quest continues

Cha8: The Quest Continues

The following day Stiles went with Al, they dismissed the pack, leaving to their next destination. They went two towns over, ending up at a "local" library. Al guided him to a door he pulled out a glass/golden key inserted and turned the door. A quick bright red light took the door over; Al turned the handle and pulled Stiles inside. Inside they were billions of books, so many different covers, languages and forms. Stiles was dying to get his hands on them. They looked so fragile and old yet new and lasting with a hard cover. Then walking to one aisle a blue book started to glow, then a green one, a purple one next thing he knew Stiles had 20 books in his arms. Stiles took the books and looked for a place to read them. There was a nice place under a window. The inside of the library was never-ending. The ceiling was made of colorful glass the light brighten the room without a light bulb. The walls and furniture were made of wood and silver medieval style everything was so beautiful. Stiles never felt so curious and thirty for knowledge. After a few hours Al and Stiles left the library with a few book of course, then they went to a museum, nobody was there it was him and Al. Al grab Stiles by the arm they stood in front of a panting and Stiles could have sworn it smiled at him. The pictures were starting to move, and talk like they were a live (very HP like but better). Later on Stiles learned spells and barriers. The day went smoothly; all the time they didn't notice a pair of red eyes following them.

Derek was torn inside out, three days without his pack and mate and he was going insane. After that dream he couldn't stop thinking of Stiles. His laugh, his voice, his warmth, his smile everything that reminded him of Stiles. Then he saw it, he was going to talk to Stiles to beg him to take him back but when he saw his pack in high spirits laughing, happy and someone he never knew. His wolf was going berserk, that guy was touching his mate, laughing with his mate he tried to get close but he couldn't someone put a barrier around them and then they left. He followed them but lost them somewhere along the way. Not knowing where they went he left. The next day it went the same but with a different guy. He tried again but he didn't know what to do. His wolf howled of loneliness his heart was breaking to pieces, it this his punishment? He asked himself, to lose his family and pack for the second time? This time he can't blame Jennifer or other person because he was the one who broke his mate's heart in the first place. Because if this, his punishment then he wished to be dead with the rest of the Hale pack.

TBC…

* * *

**I know super short is just that i am working on some colleges stuff so ****this is a little to satisfy my updated chapters hunger forward to what happens next.**


End file.
